


Sharper than your Mind

by blue_veins



Series: The Blood is Love au [2]
Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Come Eating, Cutting, Knife Kink, M/M, and are very soft for each other, both of them are kinky bastards but are very much in love, crime lord AU, dark au, extreme possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Alex gifts Ben with a knew knife, and Ben finds the perfect way to thank him for it.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Series: The Blood is Love au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878586
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Sharper than your Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felineladyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineladyy/gifts).



> So, remember that favorite knife of Ben's from the previous fic? Yeah, this is how he got it, and why its his favorite.
> 
> Listen, I am completely obsessed with this au and i love these two desperately. This is not the last fic that is going to be written for this au.

"Come here baby, I've got a gift for you" 

Ben smiled, and sauntered over to settle in Alex's welcoming lap. Alex handed him a long thin box before running his hands up Ben’s bare thighs to rest at his hips (gifting him that short silk robe was one of the best ideas Alex had; Ben wore that - and only that - around their penthouse at the top of the tower often), and watched his expression with interest as he opened it. Alex was not disappointed with the reaction he received. Ben's face lit up as he lifted a wicked looking knife, dropping the forgotten box immediately. "Is this Damascus steel?”

"It is. Only the best for you."

“She’s fucking beautiful. Weighted perfectly. Like an extension of my hand." Ben turned this gaze to Alex, eyes dark and hungry. "I take it she’s already sharp for me?"

Alex thought back to the conversation he had with James just after Ben pledged himself to Alex. Not just as a lover, but as a partner; equals in every way. He just happened to do so by killing an elusive adversary, and dropping them at his feet. James told him, blunt as ever - the only one to be able to get away with it - "That boy is gonna be the death of you one day." And as Alex looked up at Ben, with his hands on his hips, holding a knife sharper than his mind against his chest, he knew his answer today was the same today as it was back then: He would welcome death from Ben. The only one who deserved to give him that. Alex had sidestepped death many a time, but he would gladly give his life to Ben, to do with as he wished. 

"Sharper." 

Ben licked his lips, "I'll be the judge of that." 

Alex tilted his chin up, making sure Ben noticed the vulnerability, the implicit trust, placing himself in Ben's extraordinarily capable hands. And by Ben's soft intake of breath he knew all of what Alex implied.

Rather than drifting up to Alex’s neck like he almost expected him to, Ben flicked the knife instantly slicing through the top button on his shirt, causing a soft plinking sound as the expensive piece of plastic hit the floor.

Alex kept his gaze locked on Ben’s face as he relaxed into the chair, hands loose at Ben's hips; watching Ben's hungry gaze flit around deciding on what he wanted to cut next. Which apparently it was just slowly going down Alex’s shirt, slicing off each button, one by one, every soft little plink; the only sound in the room besides Alex’s increased breaths. 

When Ben finished destroying Alex’s buttons, rather than just opening his shirt with his hands, Ben flicked it open with the knife. Alex gasped sharply as Ben left a shallow cut along his chest. It had been completely on purpose, because Ben missed every one of his tattoos and piercings.

Alex, was not complaining.

“Oops, Sorry.” (Definitely not sorry) “Looks like I’ll have to clean up my mess first.” Without warning Ben leaned down and licked at the fresh cut. Alex moaned, hips jerking on their own accord, hands tightening at Ben’s hips. Alex stayed as still as he could, as Ben continued to lick, suck and nip at the cut. He could still feel the flat of the blade against his ribs, and it was just amplifying the pleasure tenfold. 

When Ben was finally finished - lips stained red, bright and beautiful - he scooted back, leaning slightly against Alex’ desk to give himself more room, to trail the flat of his blade against Alex’s stomach, and down across his crotch. Alex could feel his dick twitch at the feel of the metal through his thin slacks. Ben eventually made it to his waistband, slipped the knife in between, twisted it ninety degrees and pulled towards himself, slicing easily through his trousers. He cut down to where his pants ended, and then sliced up those as well. Ben (very gently) flicked away the cloth to then run the flat edge of the blade along the underside of Alex’s very hard cock.

“I guess it’s pretty sharp.” Ben’s smile was as sharp as the blade.

He leaned over to yank open a drawer, and rummaged around til he found a bottle of lube and tossed it at Alex before scooting close, wrapping his arms around Alex’s neck (blade held loosely behind his head) and looked down at him, “Well? Go on.”

Alex eagerly started to open Ben up, feeling the flat of the blade occasionally scrape along the back of his neck as Ben squirmed in his lap. Alex leaned in and kissed the 'mine' tattoo across Ben's chest in his own handwriting, causing Ben to gasp and buck against him.

Ben immediately tilted his head down to catch Alex's mouth in a deep, filthy kiss. Alex could still taste his own blood on Ben's lips, and that coppery tang was something Alex would never tire of. He also delighted in the knowledge of paying attention to either of their matching tattoos (Alex’s ‘mine’ was in Ben’s handwriting, also over his heart, of course) always set Ben off; it certainly always triggered possessiveness in himself, so it’s only fair it did the same to Ben.

Alex attempted to follow the kiss as Ben broke it, when the point of the knife was quite suddenly pressed to the underside of his chin.

“Enough. I’m ready.”

Alex didn’t believe it, he had barely even gotten started. He started to move his hands again when the knife was pressed ever so slightly higher, forcing his chin up. Alex could feel the knife straining against his skin as he stared up at Ben. They would encounter the occasional impasse like this, and one of them would always give in, depending on the mood they were each in.

Alex flexed his jaw, just enough to make the knife break skin, a small drop of blood sliding down the blade towards Ben’s hand. But Alex decided it was his time to compromise, and while Ben watched, he removed his own hands, and shifted them back to Ben’s hips.

Ben was panting softly through parted lips as he ran the knife along the underside of Alex’s jaw and down his neck with that same just barely too light to cut pressure.

Alex had seen that dark look in his eyes before, and knew exactly what he wanted. “Do it, baby. I know you want to.” 

Ben’s breath hitched as his eyes flicked up, and back down. Down to the bloody knife, down to the drop of blood Alex could feel trickling down his neck, down at the shallow cut Ben had already left, down at the collection of razor thin scars Alex already had along his collarbone. All scars Ben had given him, scars to mark Alex as his. Even if they had initially been scars from something else, Ben remade them into his own. 

Alex belonged to Ben, wholly and completely. 

Ben leaned in and crashed their mouths together, kissing Alex deeply, and fully as he took that moment to settle on Alex’s cock. The kiss turned more into them just breathing into each other’s mouths, gasping as he fully seated himself. After a few moments Ben started to move, just a slow roll of his hips, to match the slow scraping of the flat of the blade against Alex’s skin. Teasing, testing, figuring out what he wanted to carve into him this time.

When the first cut came, Alex moaned, using all his will power to stay still, to allow Ben to work. He did tilt his head back, to give Ben as much room as he needed, and he attempted to discern what Ben was etching into his skin, but with another expert roll of his hips, all thoughts left Alex’s brain. 

This continued for some time, whether it was a matter of minutes or hours, Alex could not tell, utterly lost in the feeling of Ben. The warm wet heat around his cock, his heavy, pleasant weight in his lap, sharp pain from blade against his skin, hot blood running down his chest, lips against the sensitive skin along his neck and jaw. 

After some unknowable amount of time Ben’s slow, languid rhythm started to pick up, and the carving stopped, opting to place the blade flat against the center of Alex’s chest, point resting just at the base of his neck. Ben pressed their foreheads together, leaning closer for the occasional kiss or bite of the lips, but mostly just breathing each other in, panting as they chased their pleasure. After a particularly lovely breathy gasp, Ben apparently decided he’d had enough teasing and swiped his free hand through the blood still dripping down Alex’s chest and wrapped it around his own cock. Alex couldn’t help but moan at that beautiful sight, hands tightening around Ben’s waist, but otherwise keeping his decision to allow Ben control. But christ the bright red of his own blood staining Ben’s pale skin was a beautiful sight, and Alex could never get enough of it. If there hadn’t been a knife at his throat he would have attempted to lean in for a taste. 

Before long, Ben had lost all rhythm, fucking himself on Alex’s cock, and Alex could feel his own orgasm building, heat, and tension pooling in his stomach. When Ben came, spilling over Alex’s chest and stomach, so tight around him, Alex couldn’t help but fall over the edge with him, Ben’s name a moan on his lips. 

Alex was still breathing heavily when Ben dragged his hand through the blood and come smeared on his chest, and held his hand up. Alex was well aware that he was watching the movement like a hawk, still unable to move thanks to the extremely sharp knife point resting at his throat. 

“I was going to make you beg, but you were so good, you earned a taste all on your own.” Alex’s eyes fluttered shut as Ben placed two fingers into his mouth, immediately closing his lips around them and sucking, reveling in the taste of Ben and himself mixed together. Again, when Ben removed his fingers, Alex had to physically restrain himself from following, but Ben didn’t make him wait long, opting to lean down to kiss him deeply. When he finally broke the kiss, he didn’t move far, just whispered against his skin, “Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

Alex’s hands ran up Ben’s back, “Yeah.”

They ended up in the bathroom, Alex in the tub with Ben sat on the side, gently cleaning him up. The knife was already cleaned and placed on the sink next to them, Ben always took good care of his knives. Alex had his hand resting on Ben’s thigh, but couldn’t take his eyes off Ben as he disinfected the cuts he had carved into Alex’s skin; expression soft and focused, concentrating on the task at hand. 

“I take it you like it?”

Ben glanced up at the question, “The knife? Yes. She’s perfect. I think she might be my new favorite.”

Alex smiled happily, it pleased him greatly when he was able to chose so well for Ben. “Good.”

Ben met his eyes and smiled back, “As a thank you, I gave you a special mark, to commemorate the occasion.” 

Alex finally looked down to his chest, to see opposite the ‘mine’ tattoo was a simple heart carved into his skin. He felt heat bloom in his chest, radiating from that point, which it had nothing to do with the fresh wound. He ran his hand up Ben’s thigh to curl around his waist, tilting his head up for a kiss, “I love it.”

Ben leaned down but stopped just shy of his lips, “I knew you would.”

Alex barked out a surprised laugh, “Cheeky cunt,” and yanked him into the tub with him, both of them laughing until their lips met. Both of them ended up needing another bath, but not until quite some time later.


End file.
